Pleurer
by Izikiel
Summary: Severus, je t'annonce la mort d'Eileen. Tobias.


**Titre:** Pleurer.

**Résumé:** Severus, je t'annonce la mort d'Eileen. Tobias

**Auteur:** Moi

**Rating:** K+

**Couple: **SS/SB

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à Dame Rowling.

**Blabla:** Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte que je viens juste d'écrire. Ce petit OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les lecteurs de "**L'excursion maudite**", la fiction n'est pas _abandonné, _et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite (oui parce que c'est mon tour) rapidement.

* * *

_Severus,_

_Je t'annonce la mort d'Eileen._

_Tobias._

La main de Severus tremblait. Une boule c'était formé dans sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer et il sentait quelques larmes envahir ses yeux. Il les ferma fortement pour les empêcher de couler. Severus prit une forte inspiration, ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, et jeta un coup d'oeil au mot griffonné avec hâte par son père. Severus se leva doucement de sa table, ayant l'impression d'avoir les jambes comme du coton, et quitta le plus calmement possible la grande salle. Une fois les grandes portes fermées, le jeune homme se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il monta des escaliers, en descendit d'autres, passa derrière des murs, des tapisseries qui dissimulait des passages secrets.

Il bousculait des jeunes élèves sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, essayant de courir encore plus vite pour atteindre son but.

Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas derrière lui mais n'y fit pas attention, l'endroit de sa délivrance étant en vue.

Il ralentit sa course et s'approcha de la porte des toilettes. Il la poussa avec hâte et la referma rapidement. C'est seulement à ce moment là, tandis qu'il se savait seul, qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer.

Il s'écroula au sol, laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Severus martela le sol de ses poings alors que ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

« Putain de Leucémie, putain de Leucémie, putain de Leucémie... »

Le jeune homme répétait ses quelques mots comme une litanie sans fin. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il sursauta quand deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent par derrière. Il se retourna tant bien que mal pour se retrouver face à _Lui_.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face leva doucement sa main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait toujours sur les joues pâle de Severus, avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Severus se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante, même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devrait plutôt repousser l'autre garçon en lui demandant de partir.

Il pleura, alors, contre l'épaule qui lui était offerte, non sans avoir murmuré une dernière fois « Putain de Leucémie... ».

Calmé, Severus se retira des bras de sa Némésis et s'assit à côté de lui contre un mur. Il essuya les dernières traces de larmes à l'aide de sa main et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il se sentit fixé. Il tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'autre jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans échanger un mot. Severus rompit le contact de leur yeux et lui prit la main qu'il sera fort dans la sienne en signe de remerciement. Il la lâcha cependant rapidement.

Ils restèrent encore un moment assis côte à côte puis le Gryffondor se leva et s'accroupit face à Severus. Le Serpentard croisa à nouveau les yeux océan et s'y noya, oubliant tout. Il réagit à nouveau quand il sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. _Il_ lui avait donné un léger baiser.

Sirius se leva, caressa la joue de Severus et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il jeta un dernier regard au visage du jeune homme, où quelques traces de larmes apparaissaient encore. Il sourit quand il vit Severus porter sa main vers ses lèvres tout en fermant à nouveau ses yeux. Sirius le fixa encore un peu puis quitta définitivement les toilettes laissant seul le jeune homme.

* * *

Et voilà, ce one shot est fini. Il est assez court. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Sirius: Quoi? Mais tu ne PEUX pas finir comme ça!

Moi: Mais tu fais quoi là?

Sirius: Je viens râler. J'estime que tu n'avais pas à finir cet OS comme ça!

Moi: Mais pourquoi?

Sirius: Parce que...

Severus: Il est où le citron?

Moi: Euh... Dans ton placard ou au supermarché?

Severus: Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

* S'enfuit en courant pour éviter de répondre à un Severus généralement très peu patient.*

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit texte et j'espère franchement qu'il vous a plu.

Bisous


End file.
